In semiconductor devices for large current, a configuration in which a plurality of switching elements is connected in parallel is adopted. When bipolar transistors such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or the like are used as the switching element, a collector electrode is connected to a collector electrode pattern on a circuit board using solder, for example. Also, a gate electrode and an emitter electrode are connected to a gate electrode pattern and an emitter electrode pattern respectively on the circuit board using a bonding wire.
This type of connection relationship is important for further improving the operational stability and reliability.